1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pesticidal oil-in-water emulsions containing as the active ingredient a synthetic pyrethroid, the preparation thereof and the use of said emulsions for the control of pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aqueous suspensions of solid pesticide particles having a size of from 5 to 10 microns and containing polyvinyl alcohol, ethylene or propylene glycol, and as an essential ingredient, a thickener such a methyl cellulose, are disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,991. The suspension of solid particles is achieved only in a mixture containing a thickening agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,415 discloses an oil-in-water pesticidal emulsion having emulsified liquid particles of from 1 to 200 microns in size, polyvinyl alcohol or gum arabic, and a thickener. Suspension stability is achieved only in a viscous mixture containing a thickener.